


Chimère

by Less_Ayren



Series: Pharah pov texts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Overwatch est désormais reconstituée, et Fareeha fait son entrée dans le complexe principal substituant à celui de Zürich. Certains visages ne lui sont pas inconnus...!





	Chimère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The real Mercy i know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+real+Mercy+i+know).



Gibraltar. Un endroit idéal, pour un job idéal. Le but d'une vie, un rêve d'enfant qui se concrétisait enfin. Il n'y avait rien à demander de plus à cela, car pour une fois, tout semblait absolument parfait.

Vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de plus à espérer, à vouloir.

Le contraste entre le climat méditerranéen et les couloirs de la base était sidérant. Glaçant. À l'extérieur, la chaleur du vent maritime peinait à dissiper l'écrasante température des lieux. Le soleil cognait ardemment, aucun nuage ne faisant obstruction à ses rayons. En revanche, les locaux d'Overwatch étaient bien ventilés. Peut-être un peu trop au goût de certains...

Fareeha porta ses mains à ses épaules, prise d'un frisson. De longues années de service en Égypte l'avaient fort bien habituée à la fournaise du désert. La climatisation paraissait pour elle plus rude à supporter que l'environnement au dehors...

\- Ah, vous avez froid ! s'exclama une voix criarde non loin devant elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vous y faire.

La propriétaire de ce son désagréable n'était autre qu'une secrétaire, aléatoirement désignée parmi ses comparses pour guider Fareeha jusqu'à son futur logement dans le labyrinthe qu'était la base. En charge également de lui montrer les activités principales et les domaines de recherche qu'effectuait l'organisation sur ce terrain-là, la petite femme rondouillarde semblait pressée de mener sa tâche à bien. En effet, malgré ses courtes jambes, elle galopait à toute vitesse dans les corridors, saluant quelques collègues au passage sans trop daigner vérifier si la nouvelle recrue suivait le rythme. Cela dit, la jeune femme sur ses talons n'avait guère de mal à lui coller aux basques : la dépassant aisément de deux têtes, elle n'avait même pas à forcer l'allure pour rester dans ses pas...

\- Ne vous perdez pas, surtout ! la mit en garde la secrétaire, dont le prénom était inscrit sur le badge.

Une certaine «Kelly», à l'accent bien anglais.

Elle se retourna en agitant un index afin d'appuyer ses dires, puis continua.

\- Ces couloirs sont tous les mêmes. Quand on débarque, on a vite fait d'errer comme une âme en peine ! Et puis, c'est pareil sur toutes les bases. Les couleurs, les formes... Parce que bon, il faut se souvenir de tout. Enfin, moi non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous, par contre, vous allez être mutée souvent.

\- J'ai l'habitude, se contenta de répondre Fareeha d'un ton totalement neutre, ne laissant désormais plus percevoir le moindre signe de souffrance dû à la ventilation...

\- Ah, les soldats... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez ici pour un bon moment avant d'être envoyée en mission. Et vous ne risquez pas de poser les pieds de sitôt à Zürich.

Zürich. Les quartiers principaux d'Overwatch. En ruines...

Petite, Fareeha avait pris pour habitude d'y passer du temps. Des jours. Des semaines, parfois, quand sa mère l'autorisait à l'accompagner là où le devoir l'appelait. Désormais, il n'en restait plus qu'un tas de débris dont le chantier de restauration débuterait bientôt... un jour.

\- Les Nations Unies commencent à peine à appuyer la reconstruction de la base... soupira la guide sans ralentir son allure. Les financements arrivent, mais tellement lentement... C'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra postuler pour bosser là-bas. Dommage. Enfin... Quand ils auront décidé de se remuer, ça ira sans doute plus vite que prévu. D'ici là, vous allez devoir vous familiariser davantage avec cet endroit.

Fareeha pinça les lèvres. Nul doute qu'elle s'habituerait vite aux lieux... Des campements, des casernes... Elle en avait connu de toutes les sortes. À côté, les locaux d'Overwatch ressemblaient à un palace.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, la jeune femme finit par apercevoir un petit panneau de signalisation indiquant la direction des dortoirs. Bien maigre indice devant le nombre de chemins possibles à emprunter. Toutefois, Kelly connaissait cette fourmilière sur le bout des doigts, ne prenant pas la peine de consulter quelconque plan.

\- Vous êtes une chanceuse. Dans les petits papiers des hauts gradés, hum ?

La question prenait presque un air d'accusation. Sans adresser le moindre regard à son interlocutrice alors qu'elle marchait, la secrétaire employait un ton pour le moins dédaigneux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous faites pas de bile, je plaisante ! se radoucit-elle finalement tout en décochant un bref haussement d'épaules. Plutôt que loger avec le commun des agents, vous avez droit à une chambre individuelle. Amari.

La jeune militaire fit une grimace de façon involontaire. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était d'obtenir des passe-droits de par le nom qu'elle portait. À ses yeux, seuls ses faits de carrière prévalaient, même si son patronyme était indéniablement signe de fierté.

Ses songes furent coupés courts, car Kelly ne cessait sa course folle et ses explications passionnées, probablement plus nombreuses que nécessaires.

Leurs pas les firent traverser un énième couloir, gigantesque autant en largeur qu'en longueur. Sur l'une de ses parois avaient été installés de grands panneaux vitrés au travers desquels on pouvait admirer le hangar impressionnant qui se trouvait derrière les murs.

Fareeha inspira sèchement, épatée par la taille de l'entrepôt et sa contenance.

\- Le champ d'entraînement flambant neuf, annonça fièrement la secrétaire sans toutefois s'arrêter. Des sommes d'argent colossales ont été investies, une fois de plus. Ça fait un peu plus passer Zürich à la trappe, mais bon. C'est peut être pas si mal de réhabiliter correctement un complexe avant d'en refaire un autre. En tout cas, il y a tout ce qui faut pour les... gens de votre genre. Les soldats, quoi.

L'Égyptienne ne releva pas la pique à peine camouflée, bien trop impressionnée par ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Tout un environnement factice avait été recréé, combinant un équipement high-tech destiné à enregistrer et améliorer les performances des agents en situation de combat, ainsi que des spots consacrés au tir ou au renforcement musculaire. Tout avait été orchestré de façon à ce que les troupes puissent donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes.

Le corridor eut toutefois une fin... Nul doute que la nouvelle recrue avait hâte de fréquenter cet endroit. Une étincelle d'excitation dans ses yeux venait trahir son allure imperturbable. Aussi, elle se contenta de talonner sa guide comme précédemment, sans piper mot.

Quelques longues secondes après, une porte à double battants les fit définitivement quitter cette zone pour les laisser pénétrer dans une autre. Les murs devinrent clairs et l'air ambiant se chargea d'une étrange odeur chimique.

\- Nous voici donc au pôle combinant les labos, la recherche scientifique dans son ensemble ainsi que les postes strictement dédiés aux consultations médicales, trancha la voix criarde alors que le calme les entourait. Il n'est bien évidemment pas nécessaire de passer par cet endroit pour rejoindre les quartiers habitables, mais c'est aussi un lieu important, et vous aurez prochainement à y faire un check-up comme tous les nouveaux. Et les anciens aussi d'ailleurs...

Son interlocutrice ricana soudainement.

\- La recherche, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection. Je ne suis pas sûre de passer souvent par ici, vous savez. Vous aurez bien plus de chances de me trouver dans le hangar que nous avons vu précédemment.

Kelly se retourna pour l'observer, un air malicieux prenant possession des traits de son visage.

\- Ce que vous croyez, badina-t-elle également. Nos agents doivent être au top de leur forme. Nous utilisons beaucoup de matériel très technologique, qui exige des compétences et des capacités bien plus poussées qu'au sein de n'importe quel groupe armé. Overwatch est envoyé sur des terrains difficiles, et ça ne s'arrange pas avec les forces de Talon en pleine recrudescence... Vous en ressortirez avec quelques bleus, ça, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et faites moi confiance, vous serez bien heureuse d'avoir accès au pôle médical.

\- Si vous le dites, répliqua Fareeha amusée tandis que son regard se posait sur les deux personnes discutant quelques mètres plus loin. Je veux bien vous laisser le bénéfice du dou...te...

Les yeux de l'Égyptienne se plissèrent. Sa concentration dévia et en un instant, les paroles de Kelly sombrèrent une à une dans le néant.

Les deux docteurs en marge du chemin achevaient bientôt leur conversation, et l'une des femmes s'était décalée, faisant entièrement volte-face à sa précédente position.

Fareeha n'avait guère eu de doute concernant l'identité de la personne sur laquelle ses iris avaient décidé de se promener. De dos déjà, sa coiffure reconnaissable entre milles et la pâle blondeur de ses cheveux avaient amplement suffi à la nouvelle recrue pour apposer un nom sur leur charmante propriétaire.

Lorsque cette dernière salua sa comparse et se dirigea dans la direction du champ d'entraînement, le fier capitaine Amari, venant directement d'Helix Security International, connue pour sa droiture, sa force de caractère, son physique athlétique et son professionnalisme en toutes circonstances........... stoppa sa marche sans s'en rendre compte, envoûtée. Ses pieds ne parvinrent plus à s'aligner et elle fut contrainte, immobile, de voir s'approcher le docteur Angela Ziegler.

Cela faisait de longues années que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas croisées. L'espace d'un instant, la militaire tenta brièvement de les compter, avant de s'avouer vaincue : ses capacités cognitives semblaient grandement diminuer alors que la distance la séparant de la scientifique s'amenuisait.

La reconnaitrait-elle seulement ?

La petite Amari n'était plus la même. Depuis tout ce temps, l'adolescente au fort tempérament était devenue une femme. Sa morphologie de jeune fille s'était transformée, laissant place à une carrure et une taille plutôt impressionnantes. Ses souhaits d'enrôlement, ses désirs d'emprunter le même chemin que sa mère étaient devenus des faits concrets, participant indéniablement à sculpter ce "super soldat", capable d'endosser une armure Raptora sans faillir, et ce durant de longues heures. Oh... Et ce tatouage. Grande nouveauté également, ayant mis un point final sur une période douloureuse...

Angela... n'avait pas changé le moins du monde : les effets du temps semblaient n'avoir aucune emprise sur elle. Son visage aux allures célestes rayonnait la détermination, l'empathie, mais aussi la profonde gentillesse qui était la sienne. La Suissesse ne ressemblait à aucune autre personne que Fareeha pouvait connaître. Minaude déjà, elle se plaisait à imaginer la belle scientifique directement venue d'une autre planète. Il est vrai que le contraste était saisissant entre sa peau mate et ses cheveux foncés avec le teint clair et les mèches blondes d'Angela.

La distance se réduisait davantage, sans que l'Égyptienne ne trouve pour autant le moyen de bouger. Fort heureusement, la cible que ses yeux avaient verrouillée regardait droit devant elle, ignorant tout de l'appréciation visuelle discrète dont elle faisait l'objet...

Lorsqu'elle fut proche et que les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent enfin, Fareeha fut parcourue d'un élan de lucidité l'obligeant à adopter une tenue encore plus circonspecte.

En vérité, d'un point de vue autre que le sien, personne n'aurait pu déceler sur ses traits le moindre sentiment d'attraction. Peut-être sa mère aurait-elle pu deviner.. Dieu soit loué elle n'était pas là. En tout cas, même immobile dans un couloir, Fareeha avait toujours l'air aussi implacable.

La traitrise venait d'ailleurs. De l'intérieur...

Un ressenti fort peu appréciable sur lequel elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle.

Un étrange blocage lorsqu'elle avala sa salive, difficilement.

Une lueur étincelante faisant scintiller ses deux yeux en amande, entourés de maquillage noir.

Un imperceptible battement de coeur ratant son rythme habituel lorsque le regard azur d'Angela fixa le sien.

Fareeha se tint droite, toisant le docteur de toute sa hauteur sans quitter son allure fière... Quand finalement, ce moment très déconcertant prit fin.

Tout en marchant, Mercy salua Pharah d'un murmure accompagné d'un bref geste de la tête, auquel la militaire répondit de la même façon.

L'aveuglement total dont venait de faire preuve cette ancienne connaissance contenta bien la jeune femme, qui n'osait toujours pas contracter le moindre muscle quelques secondes même après le passage d'Angela.

Ce fut Kelly qui tira Fareeha hors de sa torpeur invisible, quand d'une poigne robuste elle la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle comme si l'autre ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un vulgaire chiffon.

\- J'étais en train de vous expliquer où notre pôle scientifique en était avec les lanceurs de satellites, quand je me suis rendue compte que vous aviez décidé de me planter en pleine narration !

La voix stridente éclata les tympans endoloris de la nouvelle recrue, emportée une nouvelle fois, bien qu'un peu forcée, dans une marche folle.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla Fareeha tout en essayant de retrouver un minimum de consistance.

\- C'est le docteur Ziegler que vous venez de saluer, expliqua la secrétaire sans savoir que les deux femmes se connaissaient déjà. Vous serez amenée à la revoir, elle s'inquiète souvent personnellement de l'arrivée de nouveaux venus d'importance... Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut déjà vous installer et ne pas vous perdre dans le complexe. Si vous n'écoutez rien, c'est franchement mal engagé !

\- Je... Ou... Oui.

Alors qu'elle suivait son guide, Fareeha hocha la tête, grimaçant, se rendant à l'évidence : elle venait de bafouiller bêtement. Une gêne inhabituelle s'empara d'elle.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner quoi que ce soit, mais la simple constatation que ses neurones s'étaient déconnectés un moment suffisait à l'envahir d'une désagréable sensation de panique...

... Mais aussi d'excitation.

Pendant que Kelly poursuivait son exposé pour le public fort attentif que composaient les murs, des centaines de pensées et de questions tourmentaient l'Égyptienne. Dans sa carrière, des situations difficiles, sanglantes, dangereuses, elle en avait connu des dizaines. On l'appréciait pour son humanité, mais également pour son sang froid, sa capacité à garder la tête sur les épaules en toutes circonstances. Elle était impassible, stoïque, et le fait de contrôler les émotions qu'elle dégageait lui procurait une entière satisfaction.

Fondre comme neige au soleil devant une vieille connaissance l'avait complètement déstabilisée.

Jamais elle n'avait ignoré son attirance pour l'inaccessible docteur Ziegler, et ce même en étant plus jeune... De là à réagir de la sorte une fois adulte, en revanche, il y avait tout un monde. Et pourtant...

Il fallait qu'elle la revoie. Qu'elle lui parle ?

Peu importait le moment, l'endroit, le but de la discussion. C'était juste une évidence.

Angela Ziegler...

\- Nous y voilà !

Kelly ouvrit une porte, donnant visiblement sur le logement personnel de la nouvelle recrue qu'elle accompagnait. Fareeha ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'instant où elle avait pénétré dans le quartier des dortoirs. Le fait de découvrir son petit logis chassa ses rêveries.

Un sourire parcourut finalement ses lèvres. L'endroit était sobrement décoré et comportait le strict nécessaire. Un lit, une petite table, divers rangements où l'on avait déjà fait apporter quelques unes de ses affaires, un casier sécurisé...

\- Cela dit, le réfectoire et les sanitaires restent les mêmes que pour les autres agents, comme vous l'aviez exigé.

\- Ce sera parfait.

Kelly remit les clés au nouvel agent d'Overwatch. Quelques recommandations plus tard, elle s'en retourna aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, abandonnant enfin la jeune femme sur place.

Fareeha avança dans la pièce, songeant aux dernières minutes passées, inattendues et incroyables à la fois.

Son regard erra sur un panneau mural représentant fièrement, sur fond noir, le logo d'Overwatch.

Gibraltar... Un endroit idéal, un métier idéal. Enfin, elle était un agent au sein de l'organisation, comme sa mère avant elle. Enfin, elle touchait à ce but si difficile à atteindre... Tout était parfait.

Elle soupira.

Que peut-on vouloir de plus que le job de ses rêves ?


End file.
